


Into the Sauce

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is cooking when Coulson gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "indifferent"

“Hey,” called Clint, as the apartment door closed. “You want mushrooms in the pasta sauce?”

Coulson hung his coat in the hall, and leaned in the kitchen doorway. Clint stood at the stove, stirring something that smelled delicious and swaying to the music from the radio.

“You can put them in,” Coulson said. “I don’t mind.”

“I didn’t ask if you mind, I asked what you want,” Clint said.

“Honestly, I don’t care. I’ll eat them if you put them in there, but I won’t miss them if you don’t.”

“Mushrooms it is,” said Clint, smiling, and Coulson smiled back.

THE END


End file.
